Number one
by Fox-san
Summary: AU Request. One-shot. KisshuxOC, PaixOC Kisshu is number one school girl idol and Kinnaro is his number one fan. What would happen if those two are fated to meet?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Tokyo Mew Mew or the main original characters.

**Summary:** AU Request. One-shot. (KisshuxOC, PaixOC) Kisshu is number one school girl idol and Kinnaro is his number one fan. What would happen if those two are fated to meet?

**Number one**

It was yet another blasting concert the newly formed teenage rock band K.U.S.S. had. It was the middle of the week and the next day most of students had their exams, still Tokyo Stadium was filled with people. Mainly teenagers. Even if people didn't fit to the stadium there were lots of them outside. The radio stations, the television. Everything was captured and sent to people who were listening at home, stuck at work, traffic jam or were in hospital. Everyone could see and hear them.

The band K.U.S.S. was formed probably a year ago by five mysterious teenage boys. No one ever knew who those boys were, because they were wearing alien costumes. They all were known only by their stage names: Kisshu (vocals), Pai (bass), Taruto (keyboard), Deep blue (drums) and Umino (guitar).

Kisshu was the lead singer in the band. He had golden eyes and green hair. At this live concert he was dressed in a leather red cloak, white unbuttoned shirt and there was a tattoo on his stomach, a black cross and a rose wrapped around it. His pants were red leather, just like his cloak. He was wearing black dress shoes. His ears were pierced with two matching spider earrings in each ear. Every time he looked at the public he smirked, making girls swoon.

Pai, on the other hand, seemed more composed than Kisshu. His clothes were tidy and he was wearing sunglasses, so people couldn't see his eyes even if they wished. He was wearing just the same clothes as Kisshu and the rest of the band, only his clothes were not messy. He was also wearing white gloves and his shoulder length dark violet hair were hugging his neck and rested on his shoulders. Pai was known for his calmness and whenever he did something wild, fans were startled for a moment. Everyone, who came to the concert were waiting its end. Then Pai would smirk or take of his glasses and wink at one lucky person. His fans increased by each and every concert and that annoyed other band members.

Taruto and Umino were same high, hear color and dressed always the same. Well at this concert they all were wearing same clothes, but the two had white roses on the right hands. They were so alike that people believed those two were twins. The only things that separated Taruto and Umino were: Taruto was playing keyboard and had golden, almost orange eyes, while Umino played guitar and had light green eyes. Umino always stood close to Taruto as they performed, in photo shoots they always stood one to another or hugged. Their photos were sold in almost an instant.

Deep blue was a man with secrets and cruelty. Or so the rumor said. His jet black long hair was pulled up into high ponytail at this concert. Even though he was in the almost back of the stage playing drums, his fans would still notice his crimson red eyes looking at the audience. Rumor said that before this band creation Deep blue was good for nothing, a stray rat and even the one who looked for trouble. The rumor also said that he once killed five men during the fight. Of course, it was a rumor, but everyone believed it was true.

It was exam time the next morning for most of the students. Almost all of them were dead tired from yesterday's concert. Even though some stayed at home, they were listening to the broadcast via radio or television. The concert had to end at about ten pm, but that didn't happen. When K.U.S.S. sang their last song audience refused to say bye to them. Meeting at the center of the stage all band members discussed whether to sing or leave.

"I suggest we should sing." Deep blue grinned. "We should satisfy the audience." His grin widened. He sure was up to no good, but others didn't seem to mind. "Yet, most of them have exams tomorrow." Umino spoke up. "To tell the truth I do not care. They came here on their own instead of studying." Kisshu smirked and looked up at Pai. "What do you say?" Pai looked at Kisshu then at everyone else. He was silent and everyone waited for his replay. However, they could guess his answer. "If you all can play then let's play." He then looked down at Kisshu "Can you still sing?" Kisshu nodded with a grin.

"Sorry for the delay!" Kisshu grabbed the microphone and yelled. "Your prayers have been heard and we decided to reward our beloved fans with few more songs!" The audience went wild. "So yell out as loud as you can the title of the song!"

The concert ended at two am. Fans were glad that evening, but not the next morning. All of them were too sleepy. And thus those who had exams failed and had to retake them. It was ninety percent of the students. Teachers were shocked to see that.

Looking at the board where all the results were five boys sighed. "Looks like you are number one **again**, Takeshi." Kazuya and Koji sighed. The boys looked like twins. They both had short jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The only thing that separated them was Koji's glasses. "Will I ever be able to beat you?" Koji asked looking at his book. "You will, if you spend more time studying." Takeshi answered fixing his glasses. His short blond hair made him stand out so much. Takeshi was half Japanese half British. His blue eyes charmed every girl he looked at. Takeshi even had his own fan club and was showered with presents. Looking down at the two shorter boys who were frowning Takeshi smiled. "What is wrong?" He asked looking at the paper on the board and then smirked. The two shared the same, first place. "I will beat you Koga!" Akinari announced. "Next exam you will eat my dust and will be the second one!" Akinari was black haired boy with dark brown almost black eyes. Even though he was a year younger than the three older friends he looked more dangerous. Everyone was afraid to even get close to him. "You said that last time and look… it's the same. I'll beat you next time!" Koji yelled out pointing at his friend. Koji was American living in Japan. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was in the same year as Akinari just different class.

"We failed?!" The five heard a voice of a girl. "And he winked at me!" Another one seemed to be not in the mood to look at their grades. "You are lucky Kinnaro at least you are at the top one hundred. I am just below you." The girl with golden hair whispered. "Oh common Sira. Look at the bright side. We got Them to sign our wallets." Kinnaro squealed happily. The silver haired girl named Kinnaro was hugging her wallet close to herself while smiling widely at her friend - a golden hair girl.

"I can not believe there are people who love to be stupid." Koga made sure his comment was heard by the girls. "Oh look Akinari, the idiot signed on my arm." He mocked them in the girlish voice. Sira was about to stop her friend, but was too late. Kinnaro was already walking up to Koga. "For your information Kisshu is not an idiot!" She yelled in his face. "He is way better than a brat like you." She stuck her tongue at him. "Very smart." Takeshi commented sarcastically. "Showing your tongue to younger one, does make you look smarter." Kinnaro hid her tongue instantly and glared at the blond genius. The girl was about to speak up to say something, but Koji cut her. "Look, run along with your friend and enjoy your autographs from whoever that was." The five boys turned and left Kinnaro with Sira behind her. "I just don't get it, what's so good about the stupid signature." Kazuya opened his book.

"Let's go Kinnaro, or the K.U.S.S. posters will be sold out." Sira tried to pull her friend away, while she was glaring at the top five students in this school. "Who do they think they are?" Kinnaro yelled out. "Um… the one with jet black hair and blue portfolio is Koji Shinosuke class 2-A. The serious blond is THAT Takeshi Uesugi 2-B. The jet black hair guy with black portfolio is no one else than 2-C Kazuya Kleon and the two small ones are 1-A Koga Yahiro and 1-B Akinari Suzuki." She whispered. "They are _those_ five top students that were removed from PE so they could study more. Those guys are the _pride of the school_. Stay away from them, Kinnaro." She gripped her friend's shoulders and the two best friends left.

It was late that evening when Kinnaro returned. Opening the door she was met by the welcoming committee. Her dad stood looking at her, he didn't seem very happy. "Dad I…" The girl started, but was cut off. "We were waiting for you." He said and guided the girl to the main room. There on the couch sat Koji Shinosuke and his mother. Kinnaro gasped looking at him. "Father what is he…" She started to say, but her mother cut in. "Shinosuke-san will be your tutor. We got the call from your home room teacher." Kinnaro looked down. She was almost at the very bottom on the list. "And since Mrs. Shinosuke and I are good friends we decided that it will be good if you get a home tutor." The woman smiled at her daughter. Kinnaro understood instantly that she had no saying in it. "If you are to refuse, we will not allow you to any of K.U.S.S. concerts and will throw away everything related to them." Father spoke up in a strict voice.

"No way!" The other day Sira gasped staring at her friend. "He said that?!" Kinnaro just nodded, the silver haired girl had nothing to say. She didn't want Koji to be her tutor. "No matter! I will make sure to study hard! My grades will go up and I will not need that Shinosuke-kun." She mocked his name. "My parents also got me a tutor…" Sira admitted shyly. Kinnaro looked at her friend while sipping her juice. "Uesugi-san…" Kinnaro almost spat the juice out of her mouth. "What?" She looked at her friend. "THAT Uesugi? Takeshi Uesugi?!" Sira just nodded blushing slightly. "I so pity you!" She ignored her friend's blush. Kinnaro knew that Sira loved Pai with all her heart. Sira just nodded biting into her own sandwich. Being a shy girl she was Sira didn't dare to tell her best friend, that she actually liked the proud, cold hearted genius.

That evening the girls were picked up from school. It was a bit embarrassing to Kinnaro and she protested making a scene, but in the end was taken away. Her dad was not someone to pick a fight with. On the other hand, Sira quietly got into the car and smiled at her mother. She waved smiling at Kinnaro and made a sign that they will call each other later. Kinnaro understood and waved back at her. Looking at the girls Akinari and Umino arched their eyebrows. They seemed not to understand the energetic Kinnaro. Shrugging they left the school, unlike Takeshi, they walked back home alone without anyone trying to talk to them.

When Sira changed from her uniform to her usual clothes, Uesugi knocked on her door. After a formal greeting she guided him to the table and the lesson began. Takeshi Uesugi could answer any question and the shy girl felt uncomfortable. To her surprise Takeshi was not only good looking genius, but he was also very good at explaining people the subject. It was almost a dream come true. Of course, Sira would have loved to be studying _together_ with him.

After some time Takeshi took his eyes away from the book to rest them and looked around her room. Sira's head shot up instantly. Her eyes were following his gaze and she panicked. She prayed that Uesugi wouldn't notice any mess she might have left. She got up this morning two hours earlier to clean her room. Takeshi's eyes stopped on the huge wallpaper that belonged to K.U.S.S. bass player – Pai. "You like that guy?" Uesugi asked in his monotone voice. Sira couldn't read him. His face was as calm as usual. No expression at all. "N-not really." The girl answered shyly. She glanced at Takeshi and for some reason felt as if she has to explain herself. "I keep this wallpaper because Kinnaro would feel lonely adoring this band. So as her best friend… as her best friend…" The girl looked down. "You are deceiving her?" Takeshi finished for the poor girl. Sira looked at the blond boy sitting in front of her. His words hurt her, but she understood that he was telling the truth. Lowering her face she started to sob. "I… I…" She started to say, but couldn't manage to say anything else. "I suggest we call it a day." Uesugi stood up. "I shall come tomorrow." He took his books and placed them in the bag. Taking his leather brown bag with himself, he opened the door and glanced once more at the girl. He froze. Before he could even turn to look at her, he felt hands wrap around his arm. Looking down in shock he saw Sira smiling up at him. "It's still early Uesugi-san. I am fine, really. I can study!" She demanded. Takeshi frowned. Even thou she was smiling, tears were streaming down her face. "I am serious! I CAN study!" She slightly pulled him in the room away from the door.

No matter how good or evil Kinnaro intentions were, she couldn't concentrate on the subjects at all. She was not even listening to what Shinosuke was saying. She was staring at Kisshu's wallpapers and day dreaming about being with him. She could see herself in one of his many concerts. She would yell as loud as she can and sing together with him. And when song would be ending Kisshu would say _"Kinnaro, can you hear me?"_ Her heart started to beat faster and she blushed. "Yes, I can." She answered smiling. Kisshu's face got closer and closer. "Hey, stupid girl, stop day dreaming!" Shinosuke yelled scaring the girl. "No wonder your grades are low. All you do is day dream about the stupid singer." He would stand up. "Kisshu is not stupid!" Kinnaro yelled standing up. Koji looked at the angry girl then all around her room. "I guess I have no choice." He sighed. Walking up to the huge wallpaper that hung across the room he made a face that actually said he was disgusted.

On the wallpaper was Kisshu sitting only in camouflage pants holding a guitar. Kinnaro watched Koji and wondered what he would do. She feared the worst, but figured that he was too smart to do something stupid. However, she was wrong as usual. Koji walked up to the wallpaper and tore it away. „No!" Kinnaro yelled as loud as she could. „How dare you? " She ran up to him, but the boy, just tore away every wallpaper he saw. "Stop it!" She screamed gripping his hands from his back. Yet, Koji just pushed her away and kept what he was doing. Kinnaro pushed him away, making the boy to hit the nearby table. "Stop it you idiot! Why are you doing this? Why?" She yelled out at him. Standing up Koji smirked at her. "To get your attention, that is why." He said dusting himself. He watched Kinnaro kneel down, hug the torn wallpapers to her chest and weep. He walked up to her and gripped her by upper arm dragging to her feet. "Shut it, stupid girl. If you want to go to next concert of your beloved Kisshu, then do your homework." He said in a cold voice. "I shall not!" She yelled pushing the black haired boy away. Koji gripped her both arms and pushed her to the wall. "Listen and listen carefully, stupid girl." He hissed. "You either study or your parents will take your beloved Kisshu's posters." Yet, Kinnaro was not listening. She looked away. She didn't want to face the person who dared to violate her beloved posters and wallpapers.

Koji was no idiot. He understood that this way he will not achieve anything. Thus letting the stubborn girl go, he took his books and left the room. Down in the main hall he was met by Kinnaro's parents. "I am sorry, but I quit. I cannot teach someone who is daydreaming about a band member." He bowed and left the house. Her parents said nothing to the young man. Kinnaro's father frowned and her mother just closed her eyes.

That evening Takeshi sat in his room looking out the window. He was thinking about what happened back in Sira's room. _"I still can study!"_ Her forced smile appeared before his eyes. _"Please Uesugi-san…I want to study!" He was looking at her for a moment longer before closing his eyes and obeying. He allowed her to pull him back in her room. She was listening to him obediently. Ask only when she didn't understand a thing. He watched how the broken girl worked and tried to pretend she was fine. After few hours she closed her books and awarded the boy with a smile. "Thank you for teaching me." She beamed. "They pay me for it." He answered standing up. "Uesugi-san… I may have deceived my friend and lied to her… but…I don't like that person as much as I liked him before..." She was silent for a moment. "I mean, he's a rock star! Does a girl like me have a chance to be with someone as popular as him?" She questioned. "Of course not! That is why my heart was taken by a mere school boy." She stopped herself and looked at him. "Please understand." Understand what? Takeshi was sorting things out in his mind. He barely understood what the girl was saying. "Just tell her the truth. If she's your real friend, she will understand." With that said he closed the door and left the girl to her thoughts._ "I must be out of my mind, thinking about that girl. Why was she blushing anyway?" He turned and walked to his bed. Falling down on the awaiting sheets he took of his glasses and looked up at the ceiling. For some reason he was glad, that the silver hair girl, didn't like Pai.

The next day both girls were eating lunch. Well Sira was eating while Kinnaro complained. "Can you believe that? He tore away five Kisshu wallpapers!" The silver haired girl said for the fifth time. Kinnaro and Sira were like sisters. They both had silver hair, just different hair style. While Kinnaro had her long hair pulled up in a pony tail, Sira left it loose. "And my dad lectured me for the entire evening! He said that from this day onwards I am not allowed to go to K.U.S.S. concerts!" She bit her sandwich hard. "This is pretty terrible, but when you have a tutor… shouldn't you be listening to him, not day dream?" Sira finally spoke up. Kinnaro spat out the sandwich and glared at her friend. "Oh common! If Kisshu was to tutor me, I would…" Her eyes became a shape of hearts and Sira sweat dropped. "You would be staring dreamily at him. Seriously Kinnaro, don't you remember that Kisshu dislikes stupid people?" Sira would lecture her friend. "And do not protest! We both know that! You wanted to be a good student so someday you could get close to Kisshu. However, in due time you totally forgot your goal." She sipped her tea and looked at shocked Kinnaro.

"Oh my God!" Kinnaro stared shocked at her friend. "I totally forgot!" She started to explain herself, but Sira just sighed. "And you call yourself his number one fan." Kinnaro felt as if lightning struck her. How could she forget such an important thing about Kisshu? "Sira. Help me!" She kneeled in front of her friend. "I cannot Kiro. I am being tutored myself." The girl whispered looking down. "But… " Kinnaro started. Watching her friend continue to eat her food she sat and did the same. "Sira… do you think I am not good enough for Kisshu?" She would ask wanting her friends comfort. "Yes I do. If you want to be worthy, you should think more about the studying." Sira said a bit coldly. Sira knew that Kinnaro has to be brought back to reality. She should stop day dreaming about things that never happen, especially when her future is at stake. Kinnaro looked at her friend and bit a sandwich. Giving a deeper thought Kiro understood that it was indeed a trouble. If she should fail and Kisshu would figure it out… No! This will not happen! Kinnaro will study and study hard. She shall not fail! But then again… who will be the one to help her?

Kiro spotted Koji from the end of the hall. If she was to pass the upcoming exam she would be allowed to go to the concerts. "Shinosuke-kun." She appeared right next to her former tutor. The boy looked at her and seemed to be surprised seeing her there standing right in front of him, smiling. "What is it?" He asked coldly. "Don't forget you have to tutor me! So after school let's go straight to my house to study." Koji arched his eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? And there I thought you do not want to see me anymore. Change of heart?" He would tease her. "Or am I your ticket to the concert?" He would lean closer to her. Kinnaro pulled a bit away. "A-anyway, don't forget. After school." She turned and dashed away. Kazuya watched the running girl. "If I didn't know it better, I would say she was about to confess to you." Koji spun to look at his friend. "Don't be stupid. That girl thinks only about Kisshu." Yesterdays events flashed through his mind and the boy looked at his friend from class C. "Then why not let her meet her beloved one?" Shinosuke looked at his friend and grinned. "As if."

A week has passed since the day Kinnaro asked Koji to tutor her yet again. Right now they both stood at the board checking results. "I see you are not as hopeless as I thought before." Kinnaro looked at her teacher and found herself blushing. "However, you are far from what people call _promising_." Turning to the girl he smiled and the girl seemed to loose her anger. Just then Takeshi and Sira joined the two. "Sira Sira check this out!" She pointed to her name. "I am one hundred twenty fifth out of three hundred. Not bad huh?" She grinned and Sira smiled. "Good job, Sira." The three turned to Takeshi who, to their all surprise, smiled a warm smile at Sira. The three stood in shock for a moment then checked the board. Sira was ninety first. "I-It's all thanks to Uesugi-san." The shy girl smiled. Koji grinned and shocked Kinnaro who was left speechless. "That's what I call promising." He grinned at Kinnaro. "Shinosuke-san, that is not fair! I did my best!" She glared at the boy. "That's why I said _you are too far to be promising._" Giving the final glare at her tutor Kinnaro turned to Sira. "Anyway, let's go and get ready for the concert."

That evening was the worst in all Kinnaro's life. Before the concert she figured out that Sira liked someone from school more than she liked Pai. Why? Why did she fall not for a rock star, like Kinnaro? They both were like sisters! They had to think the same. But no, Sira just had to go and fall for some plain student! This was just not fair.

"Be careful Kisshu, some fans are still out there." Pai warned his friend, but Kisshu still walked out. For some reason he wanted to be alone and think. Lot's of things were on his mind at the moment. He didn't even notice when he walked up to the bench the girl was sitting on. He looked at the sobbing girl for a moment and was about to turn and walk away, but stopped. He recognized the silver hair. Kisshu didn't even feel when he walked up to her and knelt down. "Why is this beautiful girl crying?" He smiled gently. Kinnaro looked at the person in front of her and gasped. Kisshu, was right in front of her. He lifted his hand and brushed tears away from her eyes. "Care to share your worries?" He asked in a soft voice while his hand toyed with her hair. "K-Kisshu!" She yelled out and in an instant her hands wrapped around his neck. He was taken aback. Even though he hugged her tightly Kisshu had no idea what to say to her. "Why don't you tell me what's the matter? I may not know what to say to help you, but you may find a solution on your own." He gently smiled at the sobbing girl.

Quieting herself down Kinnaro took a deep breath and told him everything. Kisshu listened to her patiently and when she was done he thought for a moment. "Well it is disappointing. Pai just lost his fan. However, your friend has a right to choose whom she can fall in love with. It's not like it's for us to decide." He sat right next to Kinnaro. "Maybe she understood that wishing to be rock stars bride would be impossible, so she chose someone closer." He said in a calm voice. "But that's bad!" Kinnaro disagreed. "She should be loyal to Pai!" Kisshu just laughed at her. Taking her cheek in his arms he pulled her face closer and kissed her forehead. "Let her love whomever she wishes. She is still Pai's fan right?" Kinnaro only managed to nod. She was stunned to what Kisshu just did to her. Kisshu stood up. "Well then, I'll see you in upcoming concerts right?" He winked at her and left. Kinnaro sat there for few moments then stood up. "Sira!" She yelled running to her friend's house. Sira would never believe it, but Kinnaro will convince her anyway. The two were life time best friends and no rock star will tear them apart!

"Nice going Kisshu." Deep blue commented. "You know I am awesome." Kisshu winked as they all walked back to their hotel. "Girls are just too simple." Taruto and Umino said at the same time. Pai, Deep Blue and Kisshu just grinned. They knew girls were not simple, but they made no comment.

**The end **


End file.
